


I've got whisky with white lies

by pinkplumcake



Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Future Fic, Multi, Recreational Drug Use
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 11:20:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10385541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkplumcake/pseuds/pinkplumcake
Summary: Ha sempre saputo che tra Taichi e Sora ci fosse qualcosa, c’era sempre stato, e forse lui era arrivato dopo o forse era sempre stato lì, in mezzo a quel casino, ma ora non puo’ pensare di poter essere sorpreso.Lui e Sora erano usciti per qualche mese, quando erano alle medie, ma lei non era mai statasolola sua ragazza, Taichi era sempre stato in mezzo a loro.Prende un sorso di birra, il suo sguardo è ancora puntato sul pavimento, e la verità è che non è nemmeno certo di chi sia geloso. Taichi era sempre stato in mezzo a loro, ma anche in mezzo a lui, fin da quando lo conosce.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta con il prompt _nsfw _@[COWT #7](http://landedifandom.altervista.org/cowt7/), [maridichallenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/) \+  TotemundTabu  mi ha promptato _digimon + scoperta inaspettate/vedere sotto una nuova luce___.  
>  Ah, Taichi è un amante dello skapunk mentre Yamato è un emo con il post hardcore nel cuore #confirmed  
> Titolo da _Eraser_ di Ed Sheeran.

E’ una serata fresca a Tokyo, con le luci dei grattacieli che rendono il cielo quasi rosa e l’adrenalina che gli da piccoli brividi sulla schiena. Taichi cammina veloce uscendo dalla metropolitana, anche se ormai il cibo take away che tiene in mano starà già diventando freddo.  
Yamato lo aveva chiamato solamente un’ora prima, la voce che tremava per l’eccitazione di quello che stava dicendo. Taichi aveva già preso qualche impegno per la serata, magari bere qualcosa con i ragazzi della squadra e andare da Koushiro a vedere un film, ma nemmeno dieci minuti dopo aver attaccato, stava andando già al ristorante dietro l’angolo per comprare qualcosa da mangiare e raggiungerlo.

Attraversa la strada e sale le scale che portano all’appartamento con il fiato un po’ corto in gola, suona il campanello. Yamato apre subito la porta, il suo sguardo è luminoso e le sue labbra sono increspate da un sorriso, e Taichi non puo’ evitare che di gettargli le braccia al collo perché aveva sempre saputo che ce l’avrebbe fatta, e quella sembra la serata giusta per dirlo anche a lui. Ma le parole con loro non sono mai servite molto, e Taichi non si fida poi tanto della sua voce.  
Potrebbe dire _l’ho sempre saputo_ o _sono orgoglioso di te_ oppure _e adesso?_ ma niente di questo parole sembra adatto alla serata.  
Sente Yamato sorridere appena contro il suo collo e, davvero, chi ha bisogno di parlare ora?

Sora è seduta sul divano chiaro, al centro della sala. Lo saluta con un gesto della mano ed un sorriso luminoso, prima di bagnarsi le labbra con la birra che tiene in mano.  
“Koushiro ti fa i complimenti,” dice Taichi appoggiando il sacchetto con dentro la loro cena sul tavolo, “e anche Hikari.”  
“Anche Mimi”, esclama Sora con un sorriso. “L’ho sentita questo pomeriggio. Dovresti organizzare qualcosa con tutti gli altri, appena troviamo un giorno in cui non abbiamo impegni.”

Yamato annuisce, andando verso la finestra dall’altra parte della stanza. Di questi tempi è difficile anche solo ritrovarsi insieme una volta ogni due mesi, e lo capiva, erano cresciuti. Era normale, no? Non c’erano più problemi a Digiworld, o la paura e la responsabilità che ne derivavano e che ti facevano mettere da parte ogni altro pensiero.  
E’ quello che capita quando si diventa adulti, probabilmente.  
E’ solo che _sono loro_. Hanno visto in faccia la fine del mondo ormai così tante volte e non è giusto che finisca così.  
Si volta un istante, osservando Taichi e Sora parlare del più e del meno, di Mimi e dell’America, e del compleanno di Hikari che si sta avvicinando, e non puo’ fare a meno di sorridere, perché possono succedere qualsiasi cosa, l’apocalisse o esami importanti, ma _loro_ sono sempre qui.

Lo sguardo di Yamato si perde per un istante sul fiume di persone che ancora sta camminando veloce sui marciapiedi per tornare a casa.  
“Non hai freddo?” gli chiede Sora, mettendogli una mano sulla spalla ma lui scuote la testa, sorridendole piano.  
“Venite qui e chiudete la finestra che si gela!” esclama Taichi chiudendo l’anta del mobile accanto al frigorifero.  
Sora annuisce, sedendosi ancora sul divano mentre Taichi mette sul piccolo tavolino le confezioni di cibo take away e le bacchette.  
Yamato prende il suo telefono in mano quando lo sente vibrare nella tasca dei jeans. I ragazzi della band, probabilmente già ubriachi, gli avevano mandato qualche foto dal ristorante. Sorride allo schermo, scrivendo velocemente la risposta e scusandosi ancora di non averli raggiunti, ma sono solo scuse, è esattamente dove sarebbe dovuto essere.

“Allora, quando cominciate?” domanda Sora, sporgendosi per soffiare sulla sua ciotola di ramen ancora calda.  
“E’ ancora tutto da definire, probabilmente all’inizio della prossima estate.” Yamato alza le spalle mentre un piccolo sorriso gli increspa le labbra e le guancie arrossiscono appena, “è un tour in piccoli club, ma è un buon inizio.”  
“Siamo sicuri che non ci sono stati errori?” Taichi ride, punzecchiandogli la pancia con una delle bacchette che ha in mano. “Magari volevano ingaggiare una band dal nome simile, magari cercavano i Knife of Ram-“ esclama prima di essere interrotto da un piccolo pugno sulla coscia.

Sora sorride, roteando appena gli occhi senza essere infastidita davvero. Erano sempre così, e spesso non li sopportava, ma allo stesso tempo non c’era altro posto in cui vorrebbe essere.  
Si riempie il bicchiere a metà, alzandolo sopra la testa.  
“A questo nuovo tour!” esclama con un sorriso. Taichi annuisce appena, bevendo un lungo sorso, e Sora alza un sopracciglio.  
“E’ solo che-“ comincia lui, inciampando un po’ nelle parole, “sarà strano non averti qui, ecco.”

“Durerà pochi mesi, tre o quattro al massimo. E comunque potrete venirmi a trovare durante qualche weekend” dice Yamato, perché è vero, sarà strano non vederli tutti i giorni, e se si ferma troppo a pensarci sente la paura pungergli lo stomaco, “oppure posso venire io, non sarà un problema.”  
Il sorriso di Sora non arriva agli occhi quando comincia a parlare. “Potrebbe essere l’occasione per fare una vacanza,” dice cercando di sembrare più sicura possibile.  
Taichi non risponde, bagnandosi ancora le labbra.

E’ la prima volta che ci pensa. Nonostante l’università, o la squadra, o la band, erano comunque Sora e Yamato. Per quanto gli impegni fossero aumentati, era sempre bastato percorrere un isolato per passare un pomeriggio insieme, perché tutto tornasse al posto giusto.  
Ma le cose stanno comunque cambiando, il tempo è passato e lui è cresciuto senza quasi rendersene conto. E probabilmente la cosa che lo spaventa di più è che sembra che sia stato l’unico a non farlo. Yamato è riuscito a trovare un contratto per la sua band, fra qualche settimana Sora avrebbe iniziato uno stage in una piccola casa di moda, e lui invece è rimasto fermo, sempre la stessa persona che era a sedici anni.

Sospira appena, prima di cercare nelle sue tasche il proprio telefono, facendo partire la musica e rilassando la schiena contro i cuscini del divano.  
“Oh per favore,” sospira Yamato, rubandogli la bottiglia che aveva appoggiato davanti a lui.  
“Porta rispetto. Non è colpa mia se sono l’unico ad avere un po’ di gusto musicale, nonostante dovrebbe essere il tuo lavoro” dice mentre le prime note del basso si diffondo nella stanza, seguiti dalla chitarra e dalla tromba. “Ascolti sempre roba deprimente, la vita è bella, amico!”  
“Appunto perché me ne intendo più di te parlo!”  
“Guardate che metto la televisione” esclama Sora scuotendo piano la testa, Yamato sospira e in un attimo la tensione lascia la stanza.

Dopo qualche istante, Yamato si alza, andando verso la custodia del suo basso e tirando fuori un piccolo pacchetto avvolto nella plastica trasparente e nella carta stagnola. Glielo aveva venduto un amico del suo batterista che passava tutti i suoi pomeriggi in sala prove. Se lo rigira tra le dita per qualche istante, un brivido di euforia gli accarezza la schiena; non ci sarebbe mai stata una serata più giusta di questa.

“Dai qua!” esclama Taichi, afferrandolo al volo quando Yamato glielo lancia.  
“Sai quello che fai? L’ho pagato!”  
“Parli con uno che gioca con Daiki” Taichi sorride, alzando le spalle. “E comunque quanto potrà essere difficile?”  
Accartoccia la stagnola, cominciando a scaldare il piccolo pezzo di fumo con l’accendino, mentre l’odore spesso si diffonde per tutta la stanza, e Yamato si siede di nuovo sul divano.  
Sora osserva Taichi tra un sorso di birra ormai sgasata e l’altro, lui si morde le labbra quando sente tutti gli occhi su di se, e Yamato non puo’ fare a meno di sorridere appena. Aveva tutto il tempo per festeggiare con la band, ma questa serata apparteneva a loro.

“Ho bisogno di una sigaretta” dice, senza sollevare lo sguardo dal tavolino, e Yamato si alza di nuovo, prendendo il pacchetto che aveva comprato per l’occasione.  
Taichi la rompe, mischiando i pezzetti di fumo e il tabacco, e poi facendo cadere tutto sopra la cartina sottile. Sora arrotola un pezzo di cartoncino e, dopo qualche istante, Taichi solleva sopra la sua testa un piccolo bastoncino storto, ed è un miracolo che non si sia già spezzata e le piccole foglioline di tabacco non siano cadute sul pavimento di legno chiaro.  
“La mia opera d’arte” esclama con un sorriso vincente portandolo davanti al viso, mentre Sora trattiene una risata, “così giovane e così talentuoso!”  
Yamato socchiude gli occhi. “La prossima volta chiedo direttamente a Hideki di prepararla.”

“Prego,” dice Taichi porgendoglielo, e Yamato ha quasi paura di prenderlo in mano per timore che si rompa tra le sue dita. Lo accende, prendendo un breve tiro prima che i colpi di tosse gli raggiungano la gola.  
Taichi ridacchia, dandogli qualche colpa sulla schiena, e rubandoglielo dalla mano. “Principiante” dice, soffiando il fumo nella sua direzione, e porgendolo a Sora.  
“Non ho mai provato” sussurra lei esitando un secondo, ma Taichi sorride, scuotendo appena la testa.  
“Tanto peggio di Yama non potrai fare!”

Sora trattiene i colpi di tosse a stento, piegandosi verso il tavolino e rischiando di bruciare il divano.  
Taichi ride, sfilandogli il piccolo cono dalle dita.  
“Ma devo proprio insegnarvi tutto” esclama, alzandosi e piegandosi sulle ginocchia davanti a Yamato. “Guardate e imparate!”  
Prende un tiro, appoggiandola poi nel posacenere sul tavolo, e in un istante è distante meno di un respiro dal viso di Yamato. Le sue labbra sono socchiuse e, quando Taichi gli soffia il fumo sul viso, Yamato si accorge di una lentiggine sulla punta del suo naso che non aveva mai visto prima. Lo sente riempirsi la gola, e chiude gli occhi sforzandosi di ingoiarlo senza tossire.

“Vedi?” esclama Taichi con una risata, tornando a sedersi accanto a Sora,“non è stato così difficile, no?”  
Yamato alza le spalle, non volendogli dare nessuna soddisfazione. “Mi sto pentendo di averti invitato”  
Taichi gli spinge la spalla, i suoi occhi sono un po’ lucidi e sulle labbra ha il solito stupido sorriso perché dopo questa sera passeranno anni prima che smetta di prenderlo in giro, e Yamato arrossisce appena, nascondendo il viso dietro la bottiglia che tiene ancora in mano.

Taichi volta il viso verso Sora, rubando un sorso dalla sua birra calda, prima di riprendere quella _cosa_ che dovrebbe assomigliare ad una sigaretta tra le dita.“Allora, vuoi provare?”  
Lei sorride e infine annuisce, sporgendosi appena verso di lui.  
Taichi prende un altro tiro, avvicinandosi piano, e Yamato non puo’ fare a meno di evitare di guardare le sue mani che le accarezzano la guancia, o le sue labbra che le lasciano un piccolo bacio leggero, mentre il fumo si dirada.  
Le guancie di Sora arrossiscono, e Taichi ride imbarazzato, ma non c’è tensione nella stanza.  
Probabilmente la mattina dopo Taichi darà la colpa al fumo, e tutto tornerà com’è sempre stato.  
Yamato si chiede se potrà fare lo stesso per la fitta di gelosia che gli ha bucato lo stomaco come uno spillo.

Sono i suoi migliori amici, non ha nessun diritto di essere deluso. Ha sempre saputo che tra Taichi e Sora ci fosse qualcosa, c’era sempre stato, e forse lui era arrivato dopo o forse era sempre stato lì, in mezzo a quel casino, ma ora non puo’ pensare di poter essere sorpreso.  
Lui e Sora erano usciti per qualche mese, quando erano alle medie, ma lei non era mai stata _solo_ la sua ragazza, Taichi era sempre stato in mezzo a loro.  
E poi è solo uno stupido bacio, la sua ansia è ridicola.  
Prende un sorso di birra, il suo sguardo è ancora puntato sul pavimento, e la verità è che non è nemmeno certo di chi sia geloso.  
Taichi era sempre stato in mezzo a loro, ma anche in mezzo a lui, fin da quando lo conosce.

Taichi rilassa la schiena sul divano, seguendo il suono del saxofono che proviene dal suo telefono con un piccolo mormorio e prendendo un altro tiro, ed è in quel momento che si accorge di Sora. Il suo sguardo è fisso sul suo viso forse ancora arrossato ed è normale, no? Ci potrebbero essere mille ragioni per cui Yamato non abbia ancora alzato lo sguardo, dopotutto ha bevuto e non è abituato al fumo. Ma lei non dice nulla, le sue dita gli sfiorano la mano e per quanto ancora puo’ evitare di alzare la testa verso di lei?

“Ehi, tutto okay?” gli sussurra piano e per un attimo tutto si ferma, Yamato muove il viso verso il suo mentre la bacia piano, perché al diavolo tutto, sta sera è la loro serata, e forse ha un po’ di coraggio e qualcosa da incolpare quando il suo cervello diventerà meno leggero.  
Con la coda degli occhi vede Taichi sporgersi verso di loro, le labbra aperte appena dalla sorpresa e la cenere che cadendo gli sporca i pantaloni di jeans.  
“Scusa,” dice a mezza voce, e i suoi occhi per un istante incontrano quelli di Taichi perché non sta parlando solo con lei, ma Sora scuote la testa e lo bacia di nuovo. Lo sfiora appena e Yamato sente i brividi corrergli lungo la schiena.

“Non preoccuparti di me, questa è la tua serata” dice Taichi un po’ imbarazzato, ma la sua voce è così bassa che Yamato lo sente appena, e come al solito quell’idiota non ha capito niente.  
In un istante Yamato gli è davanti a lui, appoggiandosi con le ginocchia sul cuscino accanto a lui, intrecciando le dita nei suoi capelli e spingendosi contro di lui fino a quasi perdere l’equilibri.  
Gli appena morde le labbra prima che Taichi apra la bocca, sente il gusto della cenere sulla lingua e il battito del suo cuore che lo fa tremare appena, e almeno Taichi ha la decenza di sorridergli, di non farglielo dire a parole.

Taichi si volta verso Sora, aspettando che lei annuisca piano prima di farle spazio per farla stendere sui cuscini. Le lascia una scia di piccoli baci bagnati sul collo, e Yamato sfiora i suoi jeans con le dita, senza spostare lo sguardo dalla dita di Taichi che le aprono i bottoni della camicetta estiva, e dalla schiena di Sora che si inarca per avvicinarsi di più a lui.

Yamato gli sfiora il braccio, baciandogli la guancia e incontrando di nuovo le sue labbra. Taichi sorride contro la sua bocca, gli occhi socchiusi e le dita che gli spettinano i capelli biondi.  
E poi c’è Sora, che si alza quel tanto che basta per incontrare ancora le labbra di Yamato, prima che Taichi le sfili la biancheria, cominciando a baciarle l’inguine fino ad entrare in lei con la lingua, e farla ricadere con la schiena sul cuscino tra un sospiro e l’altro.

Sora sente il suo stesso sapore pizzicarle la lingua, quando Taichi la bacia. Ed è su quel divano, con la puzza di fumo che riempie la stanza, la testa ancora un po’ leggera e i suoi migliori amici distanti a meno di un respiro, le labbra calde di Yamato che le baciano il seno e le dita di Taichi che si intrecciano con le sue, e dovrebbe essere imbarazzata, probabilmente in un altro momento lo sarebbe, ma non sta sera e non con loro.  
Forse… forse sarebbe sempre dovuto finire così, fin dall’inizio dei tempi.

Taichi tira fuori un preservativo dalla tasca dei jeans, e Sora annuisce ancora.  
Quando entra in lei, Sora è tutta tremiti e sospiri. Sente Yamato lasciarle un bacio umido sul collo, non allontanandosi fino a che la pelle non è diventata rossa, e il respiro spezzato di Taichi nelle orecchie.  
Il piacere le da piccole scosse elettrice ad intermittenza, dalle spalle fino alla punta delle dita dei piedi.  
Cerca la mano di Yamato, stringendola forte, senza riuscire ad inghiottire i sospiri, che inondano la stanza.  
Taichi piega la schiena, abbassandosi su di lei, e mormorando frasi sconnesse ma che in quel momento hanno tutto il senso del mondo.  
L’eccitazione per la notizia del tour, l’orgoglio e i piccoli dubbi sono solo pensieri sbiaditi, come potrebbe pensarci quando Sora non sente che altro che le labbra di Yamato sul suo seno e le dita di Taichi graffiarle appena le spalle?

Taichi viene dopo qualche istante, le spalle tremano mentre da l’ultima spinta, e vorrebbe dire qualcosa, ha così tante parole sulla lingua, ma poi sposta lo sguardo verso Yamato che ormai si è slacciato la zip dei jeans e si accorge che sono troppe, si fermano in gola, e lasciano spazio solamente al suo respiro spezzato.

Sora si sposta appena, i suoi occhi sono ancora socchiusi, e Taichi si sfila il preservativo, lasciandolo accartocciato dentro uno dei tovaglioli del ristorante. Spinge Yamato sul divano accanto a lui, alzandosi in piedi nonostante senta le sue gambe tremare appena.  
E lo bacia, e poi lo bacia ancora, perché quelle parole sono ancora lì, dietro ai denti, e Taichi sente di doverle far uscire in qualche modo. Non ci sarebbero state occasioni migliori.

Abbassa i boxer di Yamato, mentre le sue labbra sono ancora sul suo collo, baciandolo e mordendolo come se avesse potuto consumarlo. Scende piano, con una cascata di baci umidi fino al suo inguine, mettendosi in ginocchio.  
Vede Yamato chiudere gli occhi, intrecciare le dita nei suoi capelli castani e poi muoversi appena per arrivare più _vicino_. Taichi sente gli occhi pizzicargli e il fiato sfuggirgli dai polmoni in un istante, ma poi sussurra qualcosa a mezza voce, e Taichi ricomincia a respirare.

Ci sono stati momenti in cui aveva persino provato a fantasticare su una serata così. Loro tre, in una parte imprecisata del tempo e dello spazio, perché solo provare a immaginare una situazione del genere sembrava ridicolo. Loro tre, Sora che lo bacia accarezzandogli le guancie e Yamato che si muove contro di lui, a separarli solo un paio di jeans ormai diventati troppo stretti.  
Loro tre e nient’altro che contava. Ed era così imbarazzante pensarci prima, ma ora sembra essere l’unica cosa che abbia mai avuto senso.

Comincia a muovere la testa, sente il sapore di Yamato sulle labbra, i suoi gemiti sussurrati a mezza voce, e il suo nome _TaichitaichiTaiTaichi_ che in realtà significa qualcosa di completamente diverso.  
Sora si porge di nuovo verso di lui, cercando le sue labbra e inghiottendo qualsiasi cosa, perché anche lei ha capito, e davvero, questa sera le parole non servono a nulla, e Taichi sente i suoi boxer diventare stretti di nuovo.

Quando alza il viso, Yamato ha gli occhi ancora socchiusi e le sue labbra sono increspate da un piccolo sorriso. Gli tende la mano e Taichi si siede accanto a lui, e in un attimo sente le sue mani accarezzargli l’inguine, esitare solo il tempo di un respiro prima di cominciare a massaggiare la sua erezione.  
Taichi non riesce a muoversi, con la bocca dischiusa contro il suo collo, l’aria nei polmoni che sembra sempre troppo poca e quella serata troppo breve.  
Taichi rimane fermo per qualche secondo dopo essere venuto, il fiato ancora spezzato e la fronte appoggiata contro il petto di Yamato. Sente Sora allungare una mano fino ad intrecciare le dita con le sue, e con la coda dell’occhio la vede sorridere piano a Yamato, avvicinandosi ancora un po’ a loro sui cuscini del divano.  
Yamato prova a riprendere fiato e a mettere a posto le idee che gli vorticano in testa, mentre l’eco dei loro gemiti sta ancora alleggiando in tutta la sala, ma non c’è niente per cui valga davvero la pena di interrompere quel silenzio.  
Lascia un bacio leggere sui capelli umidi di Taichi, ormai attaccati alla fronte e sorride a Sora. La paura e i dubbi che i mesi del tour passino troppo lentamente, che se ne stia per andare in un luogo troppo lontano da loro, di dimenticare cosa significasse averli vicino, ormai non è che un pensiero quasi ridicolo nella sua testa.

“Dovrete aiutarmi a scegliere la scaletta,” dice ad un certo punto, e sente le labbra di Taichi piegarsi appena in un sorriso contro la sua pelle.  
“Non ora però,” dice piano, “non vorrei che mi venisse la sbronza triste ascoltandole.”  
“Taichi!” esclama Sora ridacchiando, mentre Yamato gli da un piccolo pizzicotto sul fianco.  
Taichi sorride, facendo una piccola smorfia con le labbra, e domani avrebbe pensato al tour, allo stage di Sora, a quella piccola paura di rimanere indietro, ma questa sera sono qui, insieme, e questo è abbastanza.


End file.
